Our Little Brother, Kuroko Tetsuya
by Unoticed Kohai
Summary: Tuhan, dia hanyalah adik kami. Jangan kau coba ambil dia dari kami, takkan kubiarkan kau ambil apa yang berharga dari kami. Bahkan jika langit merasa iri dengan kebahagiaan kecil milik kami, maka akan kami hancurkan saja langit itu hingga tak mampu merebut apa yang jadi milik kami.
1. Tiga bersaudara

Tiga Bersaudara

Kuroko no Basuke. Tadaoshi Fujimaki

warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) dan apalah-apalah.

by. Upah

Please Don't Cry Don't Go Our Little Brother

* * *

"Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota. Kemari!"

Panggil seorang pria berkulit sama dengan anak yang dipanggil Aomine itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya, sebagai tanda agar kedua anaknya itu mau mendekat.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya Kise, sang adik. Sedangkan Aomine, mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan adiknya itu. Yah, Kalian mungkin heran akan nama, juga rambut serta fisik mereka yang berbeda sedangkan mereka memiliki hubungan saudara. Cerita itu cukup rumit, berawal dari sebuah pertengkaran antar kedua orang tua mereka untuk siapa yang akan mewarisi nama keluarga dari masing-masing pihak yang sama-sama merupakan pewaris tunggal .

Hingga akhirnya, mereka memutuskan agar anak pertama yang akan menerima nama keluarga dari pihak ayah, sedangkan yang kedua dari pihak ibu. Karena itulah, Daiki sang kakak menerima nama Aomine dari sang ayah dan Ryota mengikuti keluarga ibunya Kise. Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak ketiga itu?

Seorang bayi mungil tengah terlelap dalam dekapan sang ayah, selimut biru muda menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh kecilnya hingga hanya menyisakan bagian wajah. Surai biru langit menyembul sedikit dari tudung yang sengaja dilipat dari bentang selimut biru muda, kulit putih pucat menutup warna manik lazuardi miliknya.

Dengan suara lembut, Ayah memanggil kedua anaknya lalu berkata,

"Nah Aomine, Kise. Kemari, dan lihat! Ini adik baru kalian." Aomine dewasa berkata pada kedua anaknya, memperlihatkan satu lagi anak yang kini telah resmi bergabung dengan keluarga mereka.

Biru muda,

Kise tersenyum senang mendapati warna baru masuk ke dalam silsilah keluarga–

Untuk nama? Dia ikut ibunya. Lima tahun yang lalu, setelah melahirkan Ryota sampai berusia satu tahun, istri pertama Aomine, Kise. Meninggal karena suatu penyakit. Dan ia menikah lagi beberapa bulan kemudian, namun sayang kesedihan itu kembali menghampiri keluarga kecilnya. Istri keduanya meninggal setelah melahirkan anak pertama mereka yang kini diberi nama

–Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Adik kita manis sekali. Iya kan? Onii-Chan." seru Kise kecil gembira pada kakaknya–Aomine.

Kepala biru tua bergerak naik turun lucu, mengangkat satu tangan untuk mengelus pipi gembil sang bayi, lalu bergumam.

"Hmm." Aomine tersenyum manis, ikut senang sekalian setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

Aomine tertunduk kemudian. Ia merasa kasihan dengan adik barunya. Aomine, bocah yang kini menginjak usia 5 tahun itu tahu, adik terkecilnya takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang ibunya.

Ya! Seorang ibu yang amat ia rindukan, ibu yang juga meninggalkan dirinya dan juga adiknya.

Dan, ibu baru yang beberapa tahun terakhir datang menggantikan ibunya yang lama. Kini ia menangis, meratapi betapa sedihnya sang adik baru. Ia takkan pernah bisa memiliki ibu lama ataupun ibu baru yang melahirkannya beberapa hari lalu. Ibu mereka telah tiada. Pergi ke tempat tak tergapai, entah dimana itu Aomine tidak tahu yang ia tahu, ibunya takkan pernah bisa kembali pulang.

–Selamanya,

"Aomine nii-Chi kenapa menangis-ssu?" lirih Kise yang melihat kakaknya sesenggukkan. Menggosok-gosokkan matanya dengan lengan tan milikknya. Ingin sekali memeluk kakaknya itu tapi, adik barunya itu malah ikut menangis, saat itulah, iapun jadi ikut menangis. Membuat Aomine dewasa jadi kewalahan melihat ketiga anaknya menangis bersamaan.

Ada apa? kenapa kalian malah menangis? jangan buat ayah bingung,

"Oi, hiks ... Kise, hiks ... Kenapa kau ikut nangis. Lihat, Tetsu jadi ikut menangis." kata Aomine kecil coba menghentikan tangis adiknya disela-sela tangisnya sendiri. Matanya sudah sembab, pipi dan tangannya banjir air mata. Cairan kental dalam lubang hidung sudah berulang kali ia paksa masuk kembali hanya untuk keluar dan dipaksa masuk, dan seterusnya.

"H- habisnya, Aomine- nii-chi juga menangis-ssu." jawab kise masih menangis. Ia memang tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis, tapi setidaknya ia tahu perasaan mereka menyatu. Kise memeluk adik barunya lembut, mengusap pipi gembilnya seraya berkata,

"Kuroko-Chi jangan nangis, kakak disini akan selalu menjaga Kuroko-chi." kata kise disertai senyum cerianya. Meskipun ia tahu matanya masih sembab karena menangis tadi. Aomine dewasa ikut tersenyum melihat ketiga anaknya saling menyayangi. Ia mengelus surai ketiga anaknya yang berbeda warna itu dengan lembut, ada rasa pilu yang menusuk hatinya. Bukan karena ia yang akan merawat mereka sendirian. Tapi, ia merasa sakit karena anaknya akan kehilangan sosok ibu, terkhusus si surai biru langit itu. Anak bungsunya.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Konichiwa minna-san ...

Upah masih baru di sini, tanpa diberi tahu pun, sudah keliatan banget kaan? hehehe

cerita ini masih sedikit karena baru prolog. Dan,

ah, bingung mau bilang apa. jadi ...

ah sudahlah!

*duduk di pojokan sambil ngitungin kulit kuaci.

mind to RnR?


	2. Tugas Seorang Kakak

Tugas Seorang Kakak

Kuroko no Basuke. Tadaoshi Fujimaki

warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) dan apalah-apalah.

by. Upah

Please Don't Cry Don't Go Our Little Brother

* * *

Lima tahun sudah usia Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini telah berubah wujud dari bayi mungil menggemaskan, menjadi bocah kecil lucu yang imutnya luar biasa. Surai biru langitnya dengan manik aquamarine senada dengan warna rambutnya itu mampu mengubah setiap mood buruk dikeluarganya. Ditambah lagi, kemampuannya yang mudah menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul itu, selalu bisa mengejutkan siapa saja yang mengenalnya. Mereka menyebut kemampuan itu sebagai misdirection.

Kuroko kini tengah berkutat dengan kertas dan pencil berwarna ditangannya. Ia membuat garis, pola lingkaran dan entah apapun itu. Ia terlihat senang, dan menggemaskan.

"Selesai." serunya gembira. Khas anak kecil yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan ingin segera mendapat pujian. Maka larilah kuroko, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang menjadi jarak pada tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Sebegitu riangnya ia, sampai tak peduli akan rasa takut pada ketinggian lantai dua yang akan nampak mengerikan, untuk dilihat dari ukuran anak berusia 5 tahun.

Perlahan, ia dorong pintu coklat berpola sederhana yang menghalangi langkahnya. "Ayah, Ayah!" teriaknya saat telah berhasil memasuki ruangan kerja tempat ayahnya berdiam diri.

"Oh, Tetsuya. Ada apa?" balas sang ayah ramah, setelah tahu bahwa ia mendapat kunjungan dari malaikat biru yang indah. Setidaknya, kehadirannya itu sedikit membuat ia melupakan pekerjaan sulitnya.

Kuroko tersenyum manis. Meskipun sebenarnya ia selalu berwajah datar, ia tetap terlihat manis. Kuroko menyodorkan tangannya. Memperlihatkan pada ayahnya hasil karya miliknya. Disana terlihat gambaran yang indah, takkan ada yang percaya, jika bocah berusia 5 tahun yang menggambarnya. Sketsa-sketsa wajah itu terlihat sempurna untuk disebut sebagai gambaran bocah. Pewarnaannya mencolok sesuai dengan warna surai pemilik aslinya. Dua Aomine, dengan surai biru gelapnya, dan kise sang kakak, dengan rambut pirangnya. Tak tertinggal kuroko kecil dengan surai biru secerah langit, dengan tangan kecil mungilnya yang di genggam-

Ada satu surai biru lagi disana. Surai yang sama dengan milik malaikat kecil itu. -ibunya-

Kuroko menggambarkan dirinya tengah digenggam erat oleh sesosok ibu yang tak pernah dilihatnya dengan wajah bahagia. Sungguh, itu pemandangan yang teramat indah. Namun, juga menyakitkan.

"Ayah? Ada apa?" tanya kuroko yang melihat ayahnya bertingkah aneh.

"Apa gambar Tetsu seburuk itu?" katanya lagi. Kini, manik Aqua nya terlihat berkilau. Memperlihatkan cairan bening hangat yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Te-tsuu." lirih sang ayah. Suaranya tertahan. Ia menangis dan memegangi dadanya. Ia memandangi anak birunya yang kebingungan tak tahu apa-apa. Ia mengelus sayang surai biru itu yang kini tengah terbelalak. Menampakkan mata jernihnya, melihat ayahnya memuntahkan sesuatu yang kuroko tahu itu berwarna merah. Kakaknya kise yang mengajarinya.

Ia merasa takut dan segera berlari. Menghampiri ponsel ayahnya yang sedang berbunyi. Menyanyikan dering lagu tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia menerimanya dan tidak peduli siapa yang ada di seberang sana. kuroko hanya tahu, ayahnya perlu bantuan.

"Ayah, tolong ayah. Cepat, mulut ayah berwarna merah." tutur kuroko cepat.

Ia tidak peduli lagi pada suara kebingungan diseberang telponnya. Ia lari secepat mungkin, mengguncang tubuh ayahnya yang mulai hilang kesadarannya. Memanggil, berharap suaranya masih bisa didengar. Tapi, orang yang dipanggilnya ayah itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul bersamaan dengan matanya yang mulai menutup.

Please Don't Cry Don't Go Our Little Brother

Satu jam kemudian, Kuroko sudah terduduk disalah satu deretan bangku tunggu. Kaki putih pucatnya ia ayun-ayunkan dengan riang, ia tidak tahu, atau mungkin-tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah menimpa ayahnya. Yang ia tahu saat ini, sekertaris ayahnya tadi datang kerumahnya, membawa dia dan ayahnya yang tidur dengan warna merah dimulutnya untuk datang ketempat ini. Dari yang ia dengar, orang dewasa menyebutnya rumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu tempat apa ini tapi, ia merasa tidak nyaman dan rasanya ingin segera bergegas, jika ia tidak ingat kalau ayahnya sedang tidur pulas disalah satu ruangan sana.

"Tetsuya-chi!" pekik kise menghentikan ayunan kaki Kuroko. Segera, ia berhambur turun dan menghampiri si pemilik surai kuning, Kise.

"Ryota, Onii-Chaan!" seru Kuroko riang, tahu kakaknya datang. Ia mengira kakaknya datang untuk membawanya pulang, setelah ayahnya bangun nanti. Ia tidak mengira, wajah lelah nan pucat kakaknya itu ditunjukkan padanya karena rasa khawatir. Ia masih mengira wajah itu ditampilkan kakaknya karena tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengannya. Kuroko masih saja tersenyum manis dibawah wajah datarnya itu. Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, coba menatap Kise yang masih mengatur nafasnya lelah. Jika saja bukan karena situasinya yang sudah dimengerti anak seusia kise, ia pasti sudah memeluk erat adiknya itu tanpa niat melepasnya karena saking imutnya. Tapi ...

"Tetsuya-chi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya kise membuka mulutnya, mengungkapkan rasa khawatirnya. "Sebentar lagi Daiki nii-Chi akan kemari-ssu, apa ayah didalam sana?" ujar kise kemudian tanpa menghilangkan logat bicaranya yang agak-aneh.

Kuroko mengangguk tegas ala anak seusianya. "Hmm" katanya." ayah tidur lelap sekali disana." tunjuk kuroko pada sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan satu garis kaca hitam ditengahnya. Kise menunduk sayu setelah menatap pintu itu, sekilas terlintas tiga abjad yang sempat tertangkap matanya. ICU.

 _Apa ini Tuhan, apa kau coba mengambil ayah kami?_

 _Masih belum cukupkah, kau mengambil kedua ibu kami?_

 _Apa lagi yang akan kau ambil nanti, setelah ini?_

Kise merengkuh tubuh kecil kuroko kedalam pelukannya. Ia ingin sekali menangis tapi, tidak boleh! karena itu hanya akan membuat adiknya merasa buruk. Seolah tersengat perasaan kise, tanpa ia sadari. Kuroko sudah menangis, sama persis seperti saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali, saat Kuroko yang menangis hanya karena melihat Aomine yang menangis.

"Ryota nii-Chan. Ayah, akan baik-baik saja kan? Ayo kita pulang, ajak ayah. Disini menyesakkan." tangis kuroko memecah keheningan Kise. Sekertaris ayahnya yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itupun tersentuh. Ia ikut menangis bersamaan tangis kuroko, yang disusul deraian air mata Kise yang perlahan jatuh, membasahi jaket biru muda milik kuroko.

Semakin erat Kise memeluk adiknya itu, berharap agar perlakuannya itu dapat membuat tenang hati adiknya yang mulai pilu. Sungguh, Kise tak tahan dengan hatinya yang terus menjerit akan kesakitan. Tapi ia harus menahannya.

Demi adiknya, ayahnya, janjinya, dan, tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak.

Please Don't Cry Don't Go Our Little Brother

Minggu, pukul 12.30. Tepat ditanggal 31 January. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan, dimana merupakan hari peringatan atas kelahiran seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, kini merangkap menjadi hari kematian bagi ayahnya. Ya, setelah satu minggu menjalani masa kritis diruang ICU, Aomine dewasa itu, ayah dari tiga anak bersurai dan bermarga berbeda itu mengambil nafasnya yang terakhir. Mengakhiri kisahnya, dan menjadi awal untuk luka yang baru- mungkin.

Anak biru langit itu menatap kosong pada apa yang ada didepannya. Manik aquamarine yang secerah warna langit itu tampak mendung. Usianya kini menginjak 6 tahun, tepat dihari ini. Hari dimana yang seharusnya ia menerima banyak hadiah dari orang terdekatnya,ia justru harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya kini sedang dibakar. Ayahnya yang terlihat damai itu, tengah berada ditengah upacara-ngaben. Ia menangis-tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Kedua kakaknya juga menangis, meski didalam hati- dia tahu itu. Ia melangkah pergi untuk menjauh-tidak tahan- tidak juga ada yang sadar karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Tak buruk juga mereka memanggilnya hantu bayangan. Muncul tiba-tiba dan hilang tiba-tiba. Sudah macam cerita jalangkung saja.

Kise melihatnya. Adiknya yang duduk beralaskan rumput basah sisa salju mencair, sedang menangis tersedu sedan. Menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya erat-erat, seolah takut kakinya itu akan tanggal jika ia melepasnya barang sebentar saja. Ia membenamkan kepala disela-sela tangannya yang memegangi lutut, suara tangisnya sangat menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Tapi, itu kuroko. Adik kecilnya yang tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sakitnya, meski terluka hingga berdarah-darah. Adik kecilnya yang selalu memasang wajah datar menggemaskan, meski sedang marah. Adiknya yang akan tetap berwajah sama ketika orang lain memasang ekspresi berlebihan untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya. Tapi lihatlah, kini ia membenamkan wajah datar itu. Ia bahkan sampai bisa mendengar suara tangisnya yang begitu pilu. Ia telah menahannya sampai sedalam itu, ia pasti sedang sangat terluka. Luka yang teramat sangat menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan dari luka yang membuatnya berdarah-darah.

Kise merasa tidak tahan lagi. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh biru ringkih itu. Jika saja Aomine tidak mencegahnya, ia pasti sudah ikut menangis sesak. Bergabung, ikut berkabung duka yang dalam bersama Kuroko kecil mungilnya itu.

"Daiki-Chi." tangis kise " lihatlah dia nii-Chan," tambah kise lagi masih dalam tangisnya tanpa embel-embel -ssu di akhir kalimatnya. Ia sampai lupa logat bicaranya yang unik itu.

Aomine hanya diam, menatap sendu kesedihan yang ditunjukkan kedua adiknya itu. Ini memang hari yang sulit. Tidak ada kado-kado yang terbungkus memenuhi meja kamar untuk membuat hati adik birunya itu senang dihari kelahirannya. Tidak ada kue-kue ataupun ucapan-ucapan do'a. Yang ada hanya duka. Duka yang dalam.

Sekali lagi hanya ada duka.

Kuroko limbung dari duduknya. Entah angin dari mana yang membuatnya terjatuh begitu, seolah balon udara yang mendadak terbang karena kehilangan kerikil yang menjadi tumpuannya untuk tetap tinggal. Kuroko tergeletak lemah, memperlihatkan mata birunya yang tertutup sempurna oleh lembaran putih pucat kelopak matanya.

Aomine dan kise sontak menjadi panik saat melihatnya. Segera direngkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongan Aomine. Kise tanpa disuruh, segera menekan tombol ponselnya. 119. Nomor yang dia tekan, ambulan datang 3 menit kemudian. Segera kuroko mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Kise meremas ponselnya hingga timbul satu garis retakan disana. Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga terasa perih. Mereka, kedua kakak itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya. Kuroko Tetsuya adik kecil mereka yang manis. Adik mereka yang selalu mengingatkannya pada kehangatan langit di musim semi.

Lihatlah, semuanya lihatlah. Dia terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

* * *

*konichiwa minna (duduk sambil gigit kuaci)

apa ya? ha ha au tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ya ...

ah, sudah lupakan saja

*mojok sambil ngitungin kuit kuaci

mind to RnR ?


	3. Sekarang Apa?

Sekarang Apa?

Kuroko no Basuke. Tadaoshi Fujimaki

warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) dan apalah-apalah.

by. Upah

* * *

Please Don't Cry Don't Go Our Little Brother

* * *

Kise menggigit kuku ibu jarinya hingga tanggal. Menyisakan sedikit saja kuku yang tak menempel dengan kulitnya di sana, jika tak merasa sakit,–mungkin- dia akan terus menggigitnya sampai habis tak tersisa.

Resah, gelisah dan juga lelah melanda kise yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan meja resepsionis IGD, menunggu surat _konfirmasi_ atas kepindahan kuroko keruang yang lebih _intensif_. Tempat dimana beberapa hari lalu, ayahnya juga pernah dirawat di sana. Tempat yang menyesakkan menurut kuroko saat itu, tempat yang juga–sangat– dibencinya.

 _Oh, apa ini Tuhan?_

 _Sekarang apa?_

 _Kau menginginkan Kuroko kami juga?_

 _Apa kau iri dengan kebahagiaan kecil kami, hingga kau ingin mengambilnya dari kami?_

 _Kau tidak adil, Tuhan._ _Kau kejam!_

 _Takkan pernah aku serahkan kebahagiaan kami padamu._

 _Dia adik kami, dan dia milik kami._

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya erat, hingga tampak warna putih ditangan tan miliknya itu. Ia menatap sendu wajah damai adiknya yang kini terpasangi peralatan medis, dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. _Ventilator_. Alat bantu nafas itu mereka sebut begitu. Sisanya, sebuah penjepit jari mirip dengan jepitan yang biasa digunakan untuk menjemur pakaian–bertengger manis disalah satu jari tangan Tetsu,

–penghitung nadi katanya.

Yang lainnya, Aomine tidak tahu lagi. Ia sudah hilang fokus saat dokter menjelaskan satu persatu alat yang dipasangkan pada tubuh Tetsu-nya, ia memikirkan hal lain, hal yang menyangkut tentang penyebab Tetsu-nya dipasangi alat-alat bodoh itu.

Selaput otak Tetsu mengalami peradangan, terserang Virus _meningitis_. Istilah itu Aomine dengar dari dokter yang menanganinya, itu bukanlah penyakit mudah, jika dia tak salah dengar. Pengindapnya bisa mengalami koma panjang, dan bahkan meninggal diwaktu dekat. Sungguh, mendengar itu Aomine bagai tersentak oleh ribuan volt sengatan listrik atau mungkin kita menamainya tersambar petir disiang hari yang terik, tanpa hujan.

Kau dengar? Tanpa Hujan.

Belum selesai, ia juga mendengar dokter itu mengatakan bahwa peradangan itu sudah mulai menyebar dikepala adik bungsunya. Karena itu, ia harus memastikan bahwa adiknya terus berada dadalam pengawasan dokter.

Untuk kondisi saat ini, dokter masih belum menemukan apa penyebabnya. Mereka hanya menduga jika pasiennya itu terlewat stress memikirkan sesuatu. Bagai jatuh kedalam jurang yang dalam, dengan batu beton yang menyusul untuk menimpanya, Aomine menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Sulit sekali baginya untuk menghadapi pahitnya pil kehidupan. Dulu ibunya, kemudian ayahnya dan sekarang–

–Tetsu-nya.

"Bahkan hujanpun, takkan rela jika warna langit itu terus tertutup." kata Aomine ditengah kegundahannya.

Ia bertekad, apapun yang akan terjadi takkan pernah ia biarkan siapapun membawa adiknya. Tidak ada yang boleh meruntuhkan langit cerah musim seminya, warna biru itu akan tetap jadi miliknya. Tuhan pun tidak akan dia biarkan.

 _Jika langit merasa iri dengan kebahagiaan kecil yang dimilikinya dan adik-adiknya, maka dia hanya perlu menghancurkan langit._

Perlahan, kise mendorong pintu yang menghalangi jalannya itu. Setelah jarak terlewati, ditatapnya Aomine yang tengah mengusap lembut tangan adiknya. Lihatlah, tangan itu masih begitu kecil. Tangan yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk menunjuk jajanan kue di Toko yang ia lihat. Bagaimana bisa ada yang tega membuatnya tergelatak tak berdaya.

Siapa yang tega?

hanya Tuhan yang tega,

ia tidak–sama sekali TIDAK!

Lihatlah, lihatlah! kalian lihat? mulutnya yang masih mungil. Mulut yang seharusnya sedang menikmati permen-permen manis yang disukainya, siapa pula yang tega memenuhi mulut itu dengan selang putih besar menyesakkan.

Itu, pasti sakit sekali.

Tangis Kise membuncah, dia yang memang sudah sedari dulu suka berlebihan saat mengungkapkan ekspresinya, jadi semakin menyakitkan saat melihatnya tak kuasa menahan air mata. Suaranya serak tertahan, seperti ada sesuatu yang mencekik lehernya hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan bunyi bagai ranting kering yang dipaksa untuk patah. Krekkk. Tandus dan menyakitkan.

"Sudahlah Ryota, kau hanya akan membuat Tetsu enggan untuk bangun." tenang Aomine mengusap lembut surai kuning adiknya itu. Berharap tangannya itu mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Kau tahu benar, hati Tetsu sangatlah sensitif, Ryota."

Kise mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi ia benamkan diatas kasur dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya, lalu tersenyum dengan matanya yang basah, dan mulai membengkak memberi ruang pada Aomine untuk sedikit merasa lucu saat melihatnya. Aomine ingin tertawa tapi, menahannya agar tak sampai keluar dan menyinggung adiknya.

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan kalimat bijak, Daiki-Chi." protes kise, sukses meruntuhkan pertahanan Aomine. Ia tertawa karena menyadari akan sifatnya yang keras. Tak heran jika Kise berkata begitu, bahkan Kurokopun–sangat–tahu. Mereka tertawa bersama, meski tawa itu jadi hampa. Jika saja kuroko juga ikut tertawa, pasti akan jadi lebih menyenangkan.

Itu pasti,

Tentu saja!

"Kau bahkan tetap berwajah datar begitu, meski kau sedang tertidur, dan ..." Kise menghentikan bicaranya sejenak, mengusap air mata yang kembali tumpah membasahi fabrik selimut adiknya –yang kini–ia genggan erat.

"mendengar gurauan yang kubuat." kemudian tersenyum–Pahit. Aomine menunduk sayu, kembali mengelus tangan mungil kuroko lemas.

"Ya, kalau saja. Pasti akan menyenangkan." tutur Aomine dalam batinnya.

Don't Cry Don't Go Our Little Brother

Bertahun-tahun berada didalam kurungan yang bernama rumah sakit itu membuat kuroko merasa jengah. Ia merengek, menangis, bahkan sampai mengancam kakaknya untuk mogok makan agar dirinya diperbolehkan pulang kerumah mereka.

Ingin hidup normal layaknya anak yang lain katanya.

Awalnya Aomine menentang dengan keras permintaan itu Kise juga sama, namun akhirnya mereka menyerah. Pihak rumah sakitpun menyerah dan mengizinkan Kuroko untuk kembali beraktifitas normal, dengan catatan harus rutin datang ke rumah sakit setiap minggunya. Ia menyanggupi dengan semangat, dia bahkan sampai meminta pada dokter agar diberi resep untuk kesehatan badan meski nyatanya sekeras apapun dia berussha tubuhnya tetap saja lemah, dua kakaknya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik birunya itu.

Penyakit kuroko memang tidak bisa dibilang sudah sembuh, hanya saja untuk saat ini dia baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya juga tidak menunjukkan kelainan tapi, orang sakit tetaplah rapuh. Fisiknya takkan kuat melakukan aktifitas yang terlalu membebani tubuh ringkihnya. Ingatkan Kuroko agar dia tidak memaksakan diri hingga membuatnya stress dan berdampak pada tubuhnya.

"Penyakitnya itu masih berbahaya. Dia bisa menyerang kapan saja, sudah cukup banyak kejadian mengenai itu." kalimat dokter mengingatkan Aomine sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Disinilah Kuroko sekarang. Menjadi salah satu pelajar di Akademi Teiko. Ia beberapa kali lompat kelas hingga akhirnya berada ditingkat yang sama dengan kakaknya Kise. Jalur _Akselerasi_. Otak pintarnya membuat kuroko bisa menduduki bangku SMA lebih cepat. Diusianya yang kedua belas tahun. Ia menyusul kise dan Aomine yang pernah satu kali sengaja tidak naik kelas agar bisa lebih lama mengawasi adiknya di satu sekolah yang sama. Tak pernah ia mengira bahwa adiknya itu akan bisa mengejarnya dengan kemampuan kepalanya sendiri.

Tidak sepertinya yang tidak terlalu bodoh dan juga tidak pintar, adiknya itu jenius. Kuroko Tetsuya memang berbeda dari anak lain.

* * *

*hallo ... Minna

Bertemu lagi dengan Upah hehehe,

Adakah yang rindu?

Tidak?

Baiklah, apa ada yang ingin cerita ini berlanjut?

Silahkan beri jejak.

Eh,

Maksudku review hahaha ...

* * *

*saatnya membalas rivew kemarin mungkin? (gigit kuaci)

sebelumnya terima kasih karena sudah memberikan rivew, Upah serasa bahagia meski Tetsu-chan menderita di sana

#plakk (celingukan takut ada gunting ajaib :D) *gunting siapa ya?

baiklah, untuk yang pertama, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau memberi respon. upah senang sekali wkwk,

Mizuumi Yoite, iyah ini Upah sudah tanggung jawab (ambigu ya? wkwk) *ikut nangis di pojokkan sambil ngitung kulit kuaci.

firufiru, Tetsu memang sudah terlahir sabar kok. *ikut ngelap ingus.

princess1 1blue, iyaaaaaaa inii lanjutannya wkwk,

hiromineha, Tetsu lagi diuji kesabarannya mungki wkwk,

udah selesai, terima kasih dan sampai jumpaaaa

*kayak ada yang mau Upah balik lagi aja wkwk,


	4. Dia Adikku!

Dia Adikku!

Kuroko no Basuke. Tadaoshi Fujimaki

warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) dan apalah-apalah.

by. Upah

Please Don't Cry Don't Go Our Little Brother

* * *

Pagi hari di langit yang cerah, musim semi menggugurkan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang mekar. Terdapat jarak sekitar lima centi meter untuk setiap kelopak yang jatuh katanya. Entah siapa yang melakukan penelitian itu, kuroko hanya pernah membacanya saja. Tahun pertama dimusim semi, tahun ajaran baru, penerimaan murid baru. Halaman SMA Teiko padat oleh ribuan anak kelas satu yang tengah ditawari kakak kelas dua untuk bergabung disebuah klub. Kuroko berjalan lurus tanpa sekalipun memandang sekitar, matanya hanya fokus tertuju pada lembar brosur yang dia ambil tanpa sepengetahuan si penyebar brosur. Kuroko tidak mencuri, jelas tidak ada bibit Culas dalam dirinya hanya saja, kemampuannya itu yang membuatnya tidak terlihat. Dikeramaian itu, hanya kuroko yang tidak ditawari untuk memasuki klub karena mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Dia benar-benar terdengar seperti hantu.

Kuroko berjalan, menunduk, menghindari tangan-tangan yang menyodorkan brosur pada orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia mengelak seolah sudah terbiasa dan mengerti dengan benar apa yang ada pada dirinya, ia tidak sedih–malah bersyukur–karena dengan begitu, ia bisa menghindar dari keramaian yang membuatnya penat. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya lantaran ada bahu yang menghalanginya saat memperhatikan satu poster klub basket yang membuatnya tertarik. Ia bergeser sedikit menghindari bahu pemilik surai merah agar bisa mengamatinya dengan jelas, di sana sudah ada sang Senpai-Nijimura, yang sedang menjelaskan tentang klub basketnya.

"Kau ingin bergabung dengan klub basket kami? Kelihatannya kau tertarik, melihat kau yang terus memperhatikan poster itu." ujar Nijimura. Senpai baik hati yang mau menjelaskan perihal klub penarik hati.

"Ya, dan sepertinya dia juga tertarik." balas Akashi cepat, –bergeser– pemilik surai merah memperlihatkan Kuroko yang ada dibelakangnya menatap bingung.

"Uwaaahhh!" respon yang kelewat normal, pikir kuroko. "Sejak kapan kau ada disana?!"kaget Nijimura dengan kemunculan Kuroko yang tidak terduga.

–dan pertanyaan yang juga kelewat biasa, kuroko mendengus.

"Dia sudah disini dari tadi, senpai," Akashi yang menjawab.

Oh, yang ini baru tidak biasa! Kuroko terkagum–

"H-ha'i" timpal kuroko dengan wajah datar yang melongo. Akashi tersenyum tipis. Meninggalkan wajah bodoh senpainya itu.

"Apa disini akan ada kegiatan disetiap harinya?" Akashi kembali bicara, dia terlihat cukup berantusias.

"Ah, iya tentu saja," tersadar, "kau bisa berlatih setiap hari disini, kadang kita juga melakukan latih tanding dengan sekolah lain," kemudian– "setelah kalian bisa mengalahkan anak kelas dua dan tiga tentunya. " Nijimura menjawab. meninggalkan wajah melongo Kuroko sendirian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi.

–apa dia sungguh manusia?

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya ada yang menyadariku." kata kuroko datar, nada yang terlantun pun tak jauh dari kata monoton.

"Aku bisa melihat masa depan." jawab Akashi penuh percaya diri.

"Dan, kita akan berteman." katanya berlalu.

Kuroko menatap punggung itu kemudian, kehadirannya kembali seperti semula. Tidak diperhatikan, memberi ruang baginya untuk menatap punggung tegap berlangkah percaya diri itu dalam-dalam. Mengerjap dalam bimbang, tahu hatinya gamang. Kuroko berbalik menutupi wajahnya dengan sederet kalimat pada cetakan light novel kegemaran, melangkah pulang tak sabar ingi segera menyongsong hari esok. Pikirnya tertegun, merah itu. dapatkah ia melihatnya lagi? Kuroko berharap.

–semoga, ini bukan sekedar ilusi semata. Tentu, Kuroko akan berdoberdo'a.–

* * *

Don't Cry Don't Go Our Little Brother

* * *

Kehidupan itu layaknya sebuah roda dan roda adalah lingkaran, terus terhubung membuat satu kesatuan tanpa terputus, berputar dan terus berputar, selalu saja begitu. Sama seperti halnya Kuroko yang akan selalu dan terus berada dalam lingkaran takdir yang mengharuskannya mengikuti bayang-bayang kakaknya– karena itulah takdirnya. Takdir yang memaksanya untuk berada dilingkaran pengawasan Aomine dan kise, takdir yang membawa segalanya di kehidupannya ini.

Takdir yang entah mengapa, sedikit terasa sulit baginya.

"Tidak!" teriak Aomine membantah perkataan adik biru langitnya.

"Aku ingin sekolah." Kuroko dan kebatuannya.

"Tidak, boleh!" kata itu kembali terucap dari mulut Aomine.

"Aku bosan nii-Chan," Kuroko masih terus mencoba.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak! Tetsu." bentak Aomine, tidak tahan menghadapi perlakuan keras kepala Kuroko, yang kini bersandar lemas dikepala ranjang putih milik rumah sakit. Ya, Aomine sedang melarang kuroko untuk kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya itu lantaran kejadian yang lalu, kejadian yang membuat adiknya harus dimasukan kedalam ruangan putih bersih dan steril yang beberapa tahun lalu jadi rumah lain baginya.

 _kejadian itu,_

"Dengar Tetsu," suaranya lirih, "aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kumohon, mengertilah." suara Aomine terdengar serak, ada nada putus asa disana. Ditatapnya Kuroko yang mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap sedih jalanan luar yang ramai berdesir angin musim semi. Kalau saja, kalau saja kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, ia pasti takkan melihat wajah adiknya itu muram meski sebenarnya hanya terlihat wajah datar disana. Tapi Aomine tahu, ada kesedihan mendalam dibalik poker facenya itu.

Kini Aomine mengulang kembali kejadian lalu itu dalam kepalanya, memutarnya lagi dan kembali kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri tentunya, lantaran tidak becus menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

 _dan juga takdir_

Saat itu, Kuroko yang kelelahan setelah menjalani latihan dari kegiatannya di klub basket yang dipilihnya, terduduk di bangku mengusap peluh yang keluar membasahi keningnya. Ia mencoba meminum perlahan air yang sudah disiapkan kakaknya kise, yang juga merupakan anggota inti klub basket itu. Aomine juga di sana, dia menjadi Ace tim. Dan dia senang karena Kuroko juga memilih klub yang sama, jadi akan ada ruang lebih untuk menjaganya.

Hanya untuk mengingatkan, kise sudah satu tahun lebih dulu dari Kuroko dalam menjalani masa belajarnya tapi, berkat kemampuan Kuroko dan kise yang sengaja untuk tidak naik kelas dengan alasan tidak hadir saat pelajaran karena sibuk bekerja (sebagai model) membuatnya berada ditingkat yang sama dan dikelas yang sama pula dengan sang adik, Kuroko.

Awalnya, kise hanya memperhatikan kuroko dari kejauhan karena ia tidak ingin kuroko merasa terganggu atas kehadirannya, lantaran banyak fansnya yang terus berteriak girang mengerubungi kise meminta tanda tangan atau sekedar minta foto bersama. Tapi, sekarang kise merasa khawatir saat melihat adiknya itu hilang dari tatapannya. Midorima(teman satu klub) bilang dia pergi kekamar mandi.

Segera saja kise melepaskan diri dari kerumuanan dan mengharapkan kemakluman dari fansnya itu agar bisa pergi karena ada urusan yang mendesak. Ingin sekali dia bilang kalau ia khawatir pada adiknya, jika saja dia tidak ingat kata-kata kuroko bahwa dia tidak ingin bergantung pada posisi kedua kakaknya.

Kau pasti bisa membayangkan jika semua tahu bahwa ia adik dari seorang Aomine Daiki ace dari GOM, begitu juga dengan kise yang merupakan dari tim inti GOM, terlebih lagi dia yang jadi idola berjuta umat wanita. Sudah dipastikan sukses meski tanpa mengeluarkan kejeniusannya itu. Hingga pada suatu hari ia menegaskan pada kakaknya,

 _'aku juga ingin bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku sendiri,'_ _'Aku tidak suka keramaian. Itu membuat penat seluruh kepalaku.'_

Kalimat Kuroko itu membuat Kise enggan untuk mengungkapkan pada dunia bahwa Kuroko adiknya, makanya tak banyak yang tahu hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

"Tetsuya-chi!" teriak Kise saat melihat kuroko telah kembali dari kamar mandi seperti yang dikatakan Midorima.

"Ryota-nii," balas Kuroko lemah dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal, karena lelah yang dirasanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, tubuhnya langsung disambar tubuh Kise seperti biasa, berlebihan memeluknya. Ia melihatnya, meski Kise tidak menyadarinya. Aura disekelilingnya, beserta tatapan yang berubah jadi dingin dan menyeramkan. Kuroko menutup satu matanya karena sesak akibat pelukan erat Kise dan tatapan mereka(?)

 _seolah senang bermain-main._

Ya, tatapan geram itu menusuk-nusuk kearah kuroko. Ia tidak tahu kalau mereka (fans kise) menatapnya sebagai musuh, bagaimana tidak? Kise merasa lebih tertarik dan memilih untuk mendekatinya ketimbang bersama mereka. Perasaan iri muncul dan tumbuh dengan sangat cepat dihati mereka pada sosok yang mereka tidak ketahui bahwa dia adalah adik dari idolanya itu. Mereka membenci sosok mungil bermata bening bagai langit musim semi. Segenap mata menyalak 'Awas saja dia.'

"Kise, apa yang kau lakukan? Latihan masih berlanjut." Nijimura selaku kapten tim inti mengingatkan dengan Akashi yang menatap dari kejauhan tampak sehabis menyerahkan laporan.

Akashi menatap jeli pada Kuroko yang masih mengatur nafasnya, mata heterocromenya itu menangkap wajah Kuroko yang merah –karena meningkatnya suhu tubuh–saat mengikuti kise yang mengiyakan perintah kapten untuk kembali pada menu latihan, meski tipis tapi Akashi itu mutlak. Ia takkan salah lihat.

Wajah Kuroko itu imut, manis, cantik. Meski dia laki-laki, ia tak menunjukkan ciri-ciri itu hingga takkan heran jika banyak yang mengiranya _cross dressing._ Sengaja berpenampilan layaknya pria, namun nyatanya tidak. Sudah sering terjadi kesalahpahaman yang serupa, banyak anak lelaki yang memintanya untuk jadi kekasih hati namun kenyataan jauh lebih mengejutkan dan, tentu saja Aomine juga kise selalu bisa menanganinya, meski terkadang mereka sesekali berbuat jahil dengan mengatakan;

 _'Butuh waktu ribuan tahun bagimu untuk mengencani Tetsuya.'_

Kata Aomine disuatu hari.

' _Kau harus menjalani pelatihan neraka sebelum itu terjadi-ssu',_ itu kise di lain harinya lagi.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Akashi, wakil kapten tim basket Teiko yang katanya mutlak itu menyukai Kuroko dengan mengiranya sebagai wanita, dan sudah jadi hal biasa pula jika Akashi masih memberlakukan Kuroko sebagai wanita meski sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya berkata,

 _'Boleh saja dia itu laki-laki, tapi dia yang sudah berani mengambil hati sang Emperor. Maka mutlak, perasaannya itu tak terbantahkan. Tidak akan berubah.'_

Dengan seringaian iblis khas miliknya, membuat Aomine juga Kise memperketat penjagaan terhadap adik biru langitnya. Takut iblis merah itu merajam adiknya dengan gunting keramat kemudian memakannya.

"Pintu itu tidak akan terbuka meski terus kau dorong, Tetsuya." ujar akashi yang melihat kuroko berusaha membuka pintu yang memang terkunci.

"Ini masih lebih baik dari pada tidak melakukan sesuatu, sama sekali," balas Kuroko datar sambil sesekali memanggil nama kakaknya dan temannya yang lain, berharap mereka dengar dan mau membuka pintu yang membuatnya terjebak di ruang klub bersama surai merah yang mengaku namanya Akashi. "Daripada menatapku begitu, akan lebih baik jika kau membantuku melakukan sesuatu."

Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kuroko, sebelum dia berkata– "aku tidak akan membuang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak berguna, kuroko." jawab Akashi yang kemudian melipat tangannya di dada bersedekap.

"Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsutsi, dan kau Daiki. Jika kalian tak membuka pintu itu, maka berarti kalian sudah siap untuk segala konsekuensinya." teriak sang Emperor mutlak sampai terdengar suara gemeruduk kaki dari luar, menandakan tersangka penguncian terencana itu mau membuka pintu.

"Ma–af–ssu, aku hanya kasihan pada Akashi-Chi, yang terlihat begitu ingin bersama Tetsuya-Chi." tutur Kise berbinar. Ia membayangkan kencan yang indah dan dibalas suram wajah biru kesayangan.

"Aku laki-laki Ryota-nii" dengus Kuroko.

"Ayolah Tetsu, Akashi menyukaimu." goda Aomine.

Kuroko memasang wajah kesal dibalik poker facenya. Ia kesal pada kedua kakaknya dan temannya perihal hubungannya dengan Akashi, semua tahu itu hanya untuk hiburan. Akashi tidak keberatan, justru ia menikmati karena banyak yang mendukungnya meski ia tetap harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa cintanya itu tidak mungkin tersatukan. Akashi tidak menyerah, ia akan tetap menyalurkan perasaan itu dalam bentuk lain. Tentu saja.

Kuroko melangkah pergi, hendak kembali kerumahnya. Aomine sedang rapat khusus yang Kuroko tidak boleh tahu katanya. Sedangkan kise, ada jadwal pemotretan jadilah ia pulang sendirian, Akashi menawarkan untuk mengantar, ia tolak karena tak mau merepotkan. Ia kekeuh meski Akashi memaksa hingga akhirnya menyerah. Kuroko memang keras kepala.

 _mengajak bersenang-senang-_

Kemudian, kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian dimana Kuroko merasa dunianya terampas, karena harus kembali memasuki ruang putih steril. Kepala Kuroko terbentur keras, akibat ulah tangan-tangan jahil dari bibit iblis rasa iri. Kala Kuroko sedang menyusuri koridor sekolah hendak pergi untuk pulang, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Berkat gen anak baik yang terus menempel padanya, tanpa pikir panjang ia menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditarik paksa kedalam klub renang. Niat hati, mereka hanya ingin menguncinya di dalam. Namun apa daya, dorongan mereka terlalu kuat pada Kuroko untuk hanya sekedar terkunci. Alih-alih menutup pintu dan menguncinya sesuai rencana, mereka malah melihat kuroko yang oleng, mempertahankan beban tubuhnya yang mendadak berat, kemudian terantuk selusur kolam sebelum akhirnya tercebur tak sadarkan diri.

Suara debuman air membuat mereka tertawa pada awalnya, hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari tak ada perlawanan dari korban ulah bengis mereka.

"Dia tenggelam?"

"Apa dia tidak bisa berenang? Kenapa dia tidak segera muncul kepermukaan?"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Salah sendiri berani mendekati Kise-sama."

"Kalau dia mati bagaimana?"

"Ah, i-ii-itu ..."

 _kemudian menjatuhkan, menginjak, meninggalkannya yang telah lebur._

Kuroko tenggelam, dia bergerak semakin kedasar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, samar-samar dia mendengar suara, tidak jelas telinganya menerjemahkan bahasa mereka. Tubuhnya, lemas, dan sekarang gelap. Tidak ada lagi warna air, tidak terlihat lagi gelembung udara. Hanya ada ... Gelap, dan–

Dingin.

 _–apa salahnya, hingga dunia berlaku kejam padanya. Dosa apa pada masa lalunya sampai dia mesti mengalami hal ini, dunianya direnggut–kebebasannya kembali dirampas–padahal sayapnya baru saja terkembang.–_

"dingin, di sini terasa dingin nii-Chan tachi."

Rintih Kuroko tak terdengar, nafas terbatas diambang kehancuran. Dirinya lemah, dia tahu dan merutukinya. Tidak adakah hal bagus lain yang Tuhan berikan padanya? Kuroko lelah, dia ingin segera terlelap. suara remang entah milik siapa dia abaikan, dunianya sudah gelap. 'ah! mungkin ini sudah waktunya bagiku untuk tidur.'

* * *

# Ne ... Ne ... Minna-san.

Upah kembali dengan chapter baru, He he he.

Terima kasih sudah berjejak kemarin,

Baiklah,ak perlu aku banyak cakap,

Cukup nikmati ceritanya dan jangan lupa untuk kembali berjejak jika berkenan :D.

* * *

Kuroko : um, Author-san? Kenapa tidak ada vanila milk-shake di sini.

Author : Ah , um. Mungkin nanti akan kubawakan untukmu.

Akashi : *bunyi gesekan gunting* jangan buat aku cemburu Author, ini perintah.

Author : *kabur*

Gomen kuro-chaaaan.

* * *

saatnya balas review? (gigit kuaci)

#HamHam iya! waktu nulis Upah bingung tentang istiah pembakaran mayat, pas tanya temen katanya Ngaben. jadilah ditulis begitu, eh pas kesininya baru inget kalo itu Kremasi dan belum sempet di ganti (males sebenernya wkwk) jadi, terima kasih sudah bertanya. HamHam-San, kau cukup kritis. aku suka, _keep it up!_

#R3iga 1004 aku terharu, sungguh! tak menyangka ada orang negara lain mau membaca cerita absurd daku ini T-T. Terima kasih R3iga 1004-san, dan janganlah kau panggil aku Tuan karena aku Puan. :D panggil saja Upah oke!. dan lagi, ya! Chap ini pendek hu hu maafkenlah mufrodat (kosa-kata) ku yang lemah ini, jadi terkadang hanya bisa menyajikan untaian kata yang hanya bekisar dalam jumlah 1k saja, untuk selanjutnya, Upah akan berusaha. Ganbatte!

#Hyuann sekali lagi aku dibuat terharu, hu hu hu. Thanks for being honest Hyunn-san, i really apreciate, dan tersebt di ataslah kelanjutannya. semoga kau menikmatinya.

#Mizumi Yoite ha ha ha, tenang. Tetsu belum boleh mati. Upah masih belum puas nganiaya dia wkwk

#firufiru ia, cerdas dia. Meskipun masih di bawah otak si iblis merah wkwk.

hmmm ... sembuh gak ya? kalo sepengetahuan Upah ya, meningitis (peradangan selaput otak itu sulit untuk disembuhkan meski sudah menjalani perawatan. kalau ingin tahu lebih lanjut, silahkan buka Wikipedia tentang penyakit meningitis, di google juga banyak sih wkwk.

#RaraMichiyo aku bikin orang sedih wkwk, do'ain aja terus sampe Tetsu sembuh wkwk (siap nganiaya Tetsu). Terima kasih sudah Review,

Don't Cry Don't Go Our Little Brother


	5. Keras Kepala

Kuroko no Basuke. Tadaoshi Fujimaki

warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) dan apalah-apalah.

by. Upah

Please Don't Cry Don't Go Our Little Brother

Semua terlihat sempurna, penampilan? Tidak mencolok. Bekal makanan? Sudah ada. Dan terakhir, hawa keberadaan tipis? Sudah oke. Apalagi sekarang? Hanya perlu menjalankan rencana untuk

'kabur'

Pergi diam-diam saat kedua kakaknya tak berada dikamarnya, staff medis yang sempat dimintainya tolong sebagai dalih untuk melarikan diri, Kuroko Tetsuya nekat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan putih yang sudah seminggu ini ia tinggali. Bosan, jengah, penat. Entah harus diungkapkan sebagaimana lagi untuk perasaannya itu, minta izinpun percuma, hanya akan dapat tolakkan mentah. Dua kakaknya pun sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya, khususnya staff medis yang ada di sana agar jangan sampai Kuroko keluar dari kamarnya, alasannya? Mudah saja, tubuhnya lemah, harus banyak istirahat, HARUS.

Dia juga belum sembuh sepenuhnya dari sisa kejadian lalu. Tapi, sifatnya yang keras kepala itu takkan bisa dihentikan hanya dengan ancaman-ancaman kecil semacam itu dan ingatannya tentang insiden tenggelam juga turut bertanggung jawab untuk sengatan-sengatan menyebalkan di kepalanya.

tangan yang terulur mencoba meraih dalam air,

hawa dingin, gelap serta rembetan hangat yang tersalur samar. Kemudian-

yang terakhir diingatnya adalah dirinya yang sudah di dalam kamar dengan pening yang menjalar.

jadi, tidaklah salah jika ia ingin pergi menghirup udara segar di luar kan?

Kuroko bersenandung ria-meski tak tersuarakan- dibalik wajah datarnya, ia sudah berada diluar, sejauh ini pelariannya sukses, tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak ada yang mengejar. Sekali lagi, dia bersyukur atas hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Nah, masalahnya sekarang adalah-kemana ia harus pergi? Sekolah tidak mungkin, karena kakaknya sudah pasti akan menyeretnya kembali ke ranjang putih milik rumah sakit itu. Tidak, ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Kemana saja, asal tidak di ruang itu lagi.

Taman menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini, meski tetap tidak tahu mesti melakukan apa, setidaknya ia tetap bisa menikmati dunia luar yang amat ia rindukan, berada dalam kurungan kamar rumah sakit, membuat kulitnya semakin pucat saja lantaran tak mendapat asupan sinar mentari. Kuroko duduk dibangku taman, didepannya berdiri sebuah patung air mancur. Di bawahnya ada sebuah kolam yang cukup besar, ada ikan dan beberapa angsa tengah berenang. Kaki-kaki mereka yang mendayung, membuat riak air berpendar-pendar indah, bunga warna-warni ditepian, dan yang paling menarik adalah lotus. Bunga itu tumbuh apik di dalam kolam, menambah anggun suasana menawan disana. Ah, kuroko selalu suka lotus. Ditatapnya bebungaan itu lekat-lekat, ia begitu terpikat. Sampai begitu menghayati saat memandangnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang disini. Tetsuya," sebuah suara muncul dari sisi kanan kuroko, ia terkejut dan hampir saja melarikan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku takkan membawamu kembali," seolah bisa membaca isi kepala kuroko, suara utu kembali terdengar. Sontak membuat Kuroko kembali duduk dan bernafas lega.

"Akashi-kun kenapa kemari?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh, kalau aku datang menjenguk?" dia yang dipanggil Akashi lantas menjawab sekenanya.

"Bukan begitu, " balas kuroko datar. Meski ia enggan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kuroko tahu benar. Jika Akashi pasti sudah tahu semua pemikirannya, jadi ia tak perlu repot mengucapnya kan?

Akashi tersenyum, meski yang lain melihatnya sebagai seringai. Ia kemudian menatap lekat teman imutnya itu, Kuroko tak menggubris, perhatiannya tetap tertuju pada kolam yang sedari tadi sudah digelutinya.

"Apa menariknya kolam itu, " tutur Akashi jengah pada sikap Kuroko. "Sampai kau mau mengabaikan sosok tampan didekatmu," lanjutnya penuh percaya diri.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul, meski wajahnya tetap datar, sedatar papan kayu. Namun tetap terlihat oleh Akashi, matanya itu memang bukan untuk main-main, tajam dan keakuratannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. "Suatu hari nanti, jika aku mati dan dilahirkan kembali, aku ingin menjadi lotus," balas Kuroko pelan, pandangannya tetap pada satu titik-lotus- yang enggan rasanya untuk ia lepaskan.

"Lotus?" Akashi berkernyit heran, alis merahnya bertaut menjadi satu lengkungan tajam, surai merahnya menari-nari lembut seiring hembusan angin yang berkesiur ramah.

"Benar," Kuroko kembali bertutur. " tidak peduli pada tempat seperti apa dia tumbuh, lotus tetap tampil menawan. Anggun, indah dan bersahaja." kuroko tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "boleh saja dia muncul dari dasar lumpur yang kumuh, kotor, penuh bakteri. Lotus tetap menjulang dengan segala keelokannya, seolah menantang sekaligus menutupi segala keburukan alam hidupnya."

Akashi menatap lembut wajah manis kuroko, baginya kuroko sangatlah menarik, bukan hanya dia yang begitu manis sampai bisa merenggut sebelah jiwanya, tidak hanya karena kuroko mampu merebut atensi dan merenggut hatinya, dia sungguh diluar dugaan. Keberadaannya sendiri sudah mampu menarik perhatiannya dan orang disekitarnya. Dia lemah, dan menyadarinya. Namun, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang luar biasa'wah' sampai bisa membuat sekitarnya tunduk pada kedalaman rasanya, mendekatinya dan menjadi kekuatannya.

"Kau yang sekarangpun, sudah macam lotus itu sendiri. Tetsuya," ujar Akashi, tak terbantahkan. Kuroko yang mendengar, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Akashi 'tidak mengerti'

"Apa maksudmu?"

Akashi tersenyum simpul namun tulus, dia mengacak surai biru langit itu dan sengaja menikmati kedalaman manik biru bulat yang serupa samudera. " Kau tidak perlu tahu," mendengar jawaban Akashi, Kuroko semakin dibuat bingung.

"Ayo kembali," bujuk Akashi kemudian. Satu gelengan Kuroko menjadi jawaban, ah. Gemas rasanya, ingin sekali Akashi menjadikan Kuroko miliknya. Tingkahnya itu, lucu sekali. "Wajahmu sudah pucat pasi, kau harus kembali." perintah Akashi, kuroko tahu itu pantang akan bantahan. Tapi-

"Tidak mau, Akashi-kun pulang saja sendiri." -dasar kuroko yang keras kepala, memang susah diatur.

Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia semakin gemas mendapati tingkah kuroko, ia jadi semakin ingin membawanya pulang. "Kakakmu utu sudah pasti sedang uring-uringan sekarang," sergah Akashi kemudian,

"Aku menolak." aiiih ... Sungguh, Akashi sudah mulai jengah. Baru kali ini ada irang yang terang-terangan berani untuk menentangnya.

"Apa aku perlu memaksamu, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai, wajahnya kini sudah tinggal beberapa senti lagi jaraknya dari wajah Kuroko.

"Mau apa kau?" balas Kuroko datar," kau yang membuatku berlaku demikian," sergah Akashi cepat dan tepat. Kuroko mendengus dan menyerah. "Baiklah,"

"Bagus," balas Akashi sumringah," memang sudah seharusnya kau mematuhiku."

"Aku tidak mematuhimu, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kakakku." sanggah kuroko datar. "Ah, alasan," kejar Akashi disertai senyuman masam.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya, panggil aku Seijuro." perintah Akashi mutlak,

"Aku menolak,"

"Harus, aku tidak mendengar kata bantahan." kuroko mendungus sebal, teman merahnya satu ini memang sulit ditangani. Bahkan kedua kakaknya saja kepayahan menghadapinya, tak heran jika di sebut-sebut sebagai titisan iblis. Kuroko akan dengan senang hati mengangguk setuju.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau hilangkan, apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini, Tetsuya."

Tuhh kaan, dia memang iblis. Dia bahkan sampai bisa membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tersirat. Mengerikan bukan?

.

.

.

Kise jejeritan, Aomine uring-uringan di ruang staf. Ia mempertanyakan tentang kinerja karyawan di rumah sakit itu sampai bisa membuat adik birunya lolos begitu saja, berbagai lolongan bentuk amarah, sudah ia lontarkan. Aomine bahkan sampai mengancan untuk melapor pada pihak hukum jika sampai adik burunya itu pulang dalam keadaan tudak baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah Aomine-san. Adikmu pasti baik-baik saja," kata seorang dokter yang Aomine kenal baik sebagai penanggung jawab atas perawatan kuroko sedari awal mereka menghirup udara rumah sakit tersebut.

"Bagimana aku tenang, jelas Tetsu masih lemah." sanggah Aomine marah, "Dokter sendiri yang bilang, kondisinya masih rentan untuk dibilang stabil."

"Tetsuya nya, sudah sampai." Akashi berujar tiba-tiba, kontan membuat seluruh atensi tertuju padanya. Dia beekata seolah Kuroko adalah barang saja, Aomine kesal dan hendak marah begitupun Kise, namun urung. Perhatian mereka kini tertuju pada sosok biru langit yang tengah berada dalam dekapan-gendongan ala brydal stile- Akashi. "Apa yang terjadi?" Aomine panik, begitu juga sang dokter yang bergegas mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan. "Dia hanya tidur," balas Akashi kalem,

Aomine dan kise tidak jadi meledak. "Dia kelelahan saat berjalan kemari, jadi kugenndong dan tertidur." lanjut Akashi menjelaskan, ia tahu benar benak-benak khawatir yang terlukis jelas di kedua kakak biru langit ini.

"Kemarikan, biar kubawa dia kekasur." pinta kise, alis Akashi terangkat satu. Dia menyeringai tanda penolakan, "aku saja."

Aomine dan kise diam dan tidak menolak, mereka menatap sang dokter yang dibalas anggukan 'tenanglah, adikmu baik-baik saja. Seperti yang dia katakan, Kuroko hanya tertidur kelelahan. Tidak ada gejala yang berarti' hembusan nafas kelegaan terpampang di kedua dada mereka. Sungguh mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika sesuat benar-benar terjadi pada adik bungsu mereka.

"Si Tetsu itu, hobi benar membuat orang khawatir."

maunya sih Aomine mengikat Kuroko di kasur, kunci pintu dan pasang alarm tanda bahaya saat ada sedikit saja niatan sang adik untuk kabur dari pengawasan. Namun, apalah daya jika dirinya bertindak hal di luar nalar meski keselamatan cukup kuat untuk bisa dijadikan alibi.

Dan nasi sudah menjadi bubur,inginnya Aomine segera beranjak untuk tidur jika dia tidak ingat siapa yang membawa adik birunya, terpaksa ia harus rela menahan kantuk yang sudah ditahan karena harus marah-marah tadi untuk mengawasi gelagat aneh dari iblis berkedok teman dalam wujud lelaki tampan. salah-salah adiknya itu akan dapat pengaruh buruk dari si penguasa kubur.

Kise?

adik pirangnya itu sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi. Dari tadi dia sudah terlihat ragu-ragu mau, maju-mundur oke. Tigkahnya itu sudah macam ubur-ubur.

"haruskah kuucap terima kasih -lagi-padamu Akashi?"

* * *

*yosh ... Yosh ...

Upah kembali lagi dengan chapter baru. Hehehe

kuucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk respon yang sudah kalian beri, itu sangat berarti.

Semoga kalian tidak bosan menunggu dan menikmati sajian kali ini ...

Selamat menikmati dan ...

See u next

mind to RnR again?


	6. Musim Semi

Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadaoshi

.

Warning!! Typho. Ooc . dan apalah-apalah

.

by Upah

.

Musim semi masih bergelayut-layut manja, menyelubungi setiap jajaran kota Tokyo. Warna merah mudanya seakan jadi latar utama pada setiap inci jalanan beraspal, setapak, dan halaman-halaman rumah.

kelopak bunga sakura yang tertanam rapi di tepian jalan seolah menari, berhamburan indah mengikuti irama dari tiupan angin lembut bersemilir menghantarkan melodi, bak seorang penari ulung yang biasa tampil di depan penghiburan sang baginda raja yang agung. menghujankan ' _petal_ ' hingga membentuk karpet merah muda bernuansa 'roman' musim semi.

Musim awal dari segala hal.

musim sebagai pertanda dari dimulainya kehidupan yang baru

karena musim semi adalah musim segala keindahan,

Bolehkah aku mengutip?

pernah ada yang berkata, bahwa hidup adalah seumpama empat musim.

Musim semi yang menandakan sebagai awal kehidupan atau lebih mudahnya disebut masa muda,

musim panas sebagai tahap kedewasaan,

musim gugur menggambarkan masa lanjut usia,

kemudian musim dingin sebagai masa akhir dari segalanya—kematian.

Sebagai gambaran dan definisi itulah yang terus melekat kuat disetiap benak, udara dingin, kecambah bermunculan, festival- festival rakyat marak di gelar, membentuk pola bergilir. hingga banyak warga asing yang sengaja datang berkunjung, karena tergerak akan keindahan yang dimunculkan musim semi.

Pemandangan indah Hanami, munculnya pucuk-pucuk daun baru yang juga ikut menandakan semangat baru tak terbantahkan, serta langit biru luas dengan awan-awan yang terus berarak membingkai hingga ujung cakrawala.

Kuroko sedang mengeratkan mantelnya, menggosokkan dua telapak tangannya secara kasar untuk berusaha mencari sensasi hangat yang ditimbulkan dari adanya gaya gesek, semburat uap asap mengepul tipis muncul dari mulut dan hidungnya. Mulai terasa gatal karena dingin. Berita ramalan cuaca tadi pagi memang menyiarkan pemberitahuan bahwa kemungkinan suhu udara hari ini akan mencapai 8C. Tapi sungguh, ia tak mengira akan sedingin ini sampai berani nekat meninggalkan sarung tangan dan syal yang sudah disiapkan kakaknya, Kise.

Memang sudah watak Kuroko yang keras kepala, sampai tak mau dengar ucapan orang lain yang lebih tua—kata Kise bangga. Midorima teman satu klubnya itu pasti sedang tertawa girang, lantaran benda yang katanya lucky itemnya hari ini adalah sebuah syal berwarna merah, untuk kali ini saja. Mungkin. Kuroko merasa berdosa karena telah mengabaikan titah kakaknya yang terkadang—menurutnya, karena sering— terlalu overprotektif sampai jengah Kuroko dibuatnya.

Tapi kuroko tidak benci, malah dirinya merasa hangat.

karena dia tahu, Kise hanya mengkhawatirkannya. Kakaknya itu begitu menyayanginya.

Jika bisa diibaratkan, Kuroko Tetsuya itu bagaikan awan. Bukan karena warnanya yang identik dengan biru, sehingga mendekatkannya pada kesan langit yang tak jauh-jauh dari gumpalan serat tipis yang mengandung banyak air. Bukan. Tentu saja bukan.

Melainkan benar-benar awan yang sesungguhnya. Bergerak bebas di langit, berubah bentuk sesuka hati dan, siapapun pasti berkeinginan untuk bisa menangkap awan bukan?

Dan dia memang selalu bisa menarik perhatian orang lain.

Kuroko selalu menjadi istimewa, mampu menarik sekitarnya meski tanpa perlu mengeluarkan pesan ataupun kode-kode rahasia. Semuanya alami berkat bawaan lahir. Makanya jangan heran, jika suasana yang tadinya hening jadi tiba-tiba gempar hanya karena sesuatu yang menyangkut dan meski hanya sedikit berbau Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Eeeeh, Tetsu-kun tidak masuk klub basket lagi?" nada merajuk melejit nyaring dari seorang Momoi Satsuki, sahabat kecil Aomine Daiki yang juga mengemban tugas sebagai manajer tim basket Teiko.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal? gadis ayu yang banyak dipuja kalangan Adam muda. Namanya kondang hingga seantero pendidikan menengah.

"Emm," anggukan kecil namun tegas muncul dari kepala Aomine sebagai tanda kebenaran. "Dia mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kondisinya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Meningitisnya mulai menyebar lagi, dokter bahkan bersikeras agar Tetsu mau menjalani perawatan intensif tapi-" Aomine menunduk, tersimpan beribu nada keputusasaan disetiap kalimatnya. Ia tak sanggup, sungguh tidak akan sanggup jika harus menerima semua kenyataan hidup yang dijalaninya. Aomine rela, sungguh sangat rela jika dirinya bisa menggantikan posisi adik biru langitnya, ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi satupun miliknya yang berharga, ia harus melindunginya. Melindungi biru musim seminya.

"Tapi Tetsu tetap kekeuh dan menolak semua saran dokter," dia berkata dengan berat "alasannya dia ingin terus berada ditengah keluarganya."

Ingin rasanya Momoi menangis dan berjerit-jerit, gadis bersurai merah muda serupa kelopak sakura itu merasa tak keberatan jika dirinya dijuluki sebagai bocah SD ingusan, yang maraung-raung hanya karena balon miliknya terlepas ke udara. Momoi terlanjur bisa merasakan semua kepedihan yang dilalui teman masa kecilnya itu, sudah jadi rahasia umum, jika dia hafal tata letak, seluk-beluk keluarga Aomine. Orangpun takkan merasa heran jika Momoi sungguhan memiliki catatan mengenai struktur dan silsilah keluarga teman karibnya itu. Terlebih lagi, surai pink itu kepalang tanggung menyukai dan mencintai pemuda biru yang selalu dielu-elukan keluarganya laksana musim semi.

Meski dirinyapun tak bisa membantah akan pemikiran itu, dan dia mendukung sepenuhnya.

"Bersabarlah Dai Chan, badai pasti berlalu."

benar, setiap badai entah mau seganas apapun ia pasti akan berlalu dan awan gelap akan terganti dengan sinar mentari terang.

Merasa dirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak, kata-kata penenang mungkin bisa sedikit membantu. Setidaknya, itulah yang dia harapkan. "Dan jika perlu aku ingatkan, jika badai juga memiliki lubang yang mengarahkan pada langit, selalu ada celah."

Meski tidak yakin bisa mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan surai pink itu, Aomine tetap mencoba tersenyum. Dia tahu, seberapa keras Momoi mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu, itu cukup melegakkan bagi Aomine untuk tahu bahwa dia memiliki seseorang yang peduli padanya, dan juga adik-adiknya.

Terlalu asyik mengobrol, atau mungkin terlalu larut pada suasana muram menyangkut kecerahan langit biru, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada mata dan telinga lain diantara mereka. letaknya memang cukup jauh jarak antara bangku pemain dengan ruang loker yang seharusnya setengah tertutup oleh pintu namun, tetap saja entah hawa keberadaan orang itu yang tiba-tiba menyerupai objek pembicaraan yang memang sedikit mistis atau orang itu saja yang memiliki kemampuan mistis serupa dengan intensitas yang lebih mengerikan?

Pokoknya tidak akan lagi ada yang heran jika Akashi disebut-sebut sebagai perwujudan atau ingkarnasi dari Raja Iblis yang terkutuk dengan kutukan yang paling mengerikan.

Beralih dari prosesinya menguping pembicaraan dua karib itu, Akashi menghentikan kegiatan menyenderkan punggungnya dibalik dinding dengan tangan tersedekap. Dan mata yang semula tertutup itu kembali menampilkan rubi delima. Melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya, menapak pada lantai Gym yang sudah dibasuh dengan karbol merk semacam rupa, agar sesuai dengan kegiatan olah raga dan berpotensi untuk menghindari cidera. Merasa cukup untuk kegiatan hari ini dan menghentikannya, mengabaikan pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman setimnya, Akashi tetap berjalan menyingkir dan tidak peduli.

Saat bunga mulai bermekaran,

Saat langit menumpahkan tangisnya,

Atau saat bulan telah menggelap,

Jangan menangis, aku akan selalu bersamamu

Aku akan menahanmu untuk tidak pergi, aku ingin bersamamu.

Tetaplah bersemi, musim semi kami yang indah.

Sepuluh jari ramping nan lentik menari dengan indah diatas tuts piano, mendentingkan nada-nada teratur berirama. Mengalunkan lagu sendu memenuhi ruang seni yang selalu sepi.

Akashi menggeser pintu dan menutupnya, berjalan mendekat kearah sosok yang begitu khidmat dalam dunianya, sosok yang belakangan ini selalu berada disisinya, menemaninya dan mendengarnya memainkan piano. Seperti biasa, Kuroko sudah berada disana mendahuluinya dan menunggunya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Kuroko tidak hanya menunggu. Dia duduk disana, dibelakang piano dan memainkannya.

Akashi tahu lagu ini, Aishiteru milik Kourin.

Dan Akashi juga tahu, jika Kuroko menulis lagunya sendiri.

Akashi tidak tahu, sungguh tidak tahu jika kuroko pandai memainkan piano. Selama ini, dia berkata hanya mengerti kunci-kunci dasar dalam berpiano dan tidak sepandai atau sebagus Akashi. Tapi kini lihatlah, kuroko seolah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Lagu yang dia mainkan begitu merdu, penuh penghayatan dan jarinya bercerita. Seorang pianis memang harus menceritakan sebuah kisah, dan kuroko melakukannya.

Dia pianis yang menarik.

Akashi mengakuinya sampai ke tahap untuk mengaguminya.

"Kourin, Aishiteru. Kau menggubahnya?" —kau bahkan menulis ulang lagumu sendiri, apa nadanya juga tetap sama, atau kau menulisnya ulang.

Akashi bertanya, tepat sesaat setelah jari kuroko terangkat tanda permainan telah berhenti. Kuroko mendongak, kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sangat sayang jika kunci-kunci yang lain tidak digunakan, mau main denganku?"—tidak, lagu ini masih belum memiliki nada. Hanya lagu kosong dan tidak berarti.

Akashi mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kuroko. Sepuluh jarinya bersisian dengan jari -jari Kuroko, lagu yang sama kembali terdengar. Dengan irama yang lebih lengkap, lebih sempurna karena dimainkan oleh dua orang. Nada-nada saling berlompatan, menceritakan sebuah kisah yang mengharukan, hamparan salju putih membayang dalam mata penuh misteri.

kemudian cabang-cabang pohon yang mmunculan kuncup bunga, sinar mentari yang haangat menyinari kecambah tumbuh hingga burung-burung yang terbang riang di udara bersamaan dengan jatuhnya dedaunan momiji dimusim gugur.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko membuka suara, "terima kasih, aku senang kau yang jadi temanku."

Ya, Akashi pun merasa begitu. Ia merasa musim semi jadi lebih indah setelah mengenalmu,

"Kau ingat? Saat aku berkata ingin menjadi lotus, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Akashi tahu itu, dia bahkan sudah berkata bahwa kau adalah lotus. Indah, anggun dan elegan. Kau musim semi yang membawa harapan bagi semua orang, kau adalah musim panas yang menebar kehangatan baginya.

"Maaf, karena kau selalu terlibat dalam masalah karena aku."

Ya, kau memang egois juga keras kepala. Tapi Akashi tak merasa keberatan, baginya kau adalah kehangatan. Sinar terang yang mampu meluluhkan kebekuan es dalam dirinya, tidak pernah ada disemasa hidupnya, orang yang berani padanya, menentangnya bahkan berbalik memerintahnya. Kau adalah orang yang seperti itu bagi Akashi, kuroko.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semuanya yang terjadi. Pertemuan kita, permainan piano Akashi-Kun, tempat kita berdua, juga lagu yang selama ini Akashi-kun mainkan untukku."

Akashi tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk memberikan apa saja, asalkan Kuroko mau tersenyum, menatap dirinya penuh kelembutan. Juga terus berada di sisinya.

Memberinya musim semi yang tak pernah ia miliki.

"Aku harap, musim semi akan terus mekar disetiap langkahmu. Akashi-kun."

Tentu saja, selama kau ada disisinya. Maka musim semi akan selalu ada, meski dunia sedang mengalami musim gugur sekalipun. Karena ... Kau adalah-

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih ... Terima kasih."

-temanku, sahabat terbaikku, musim semiku dan sinar terang yang mampu mencairkan hari yang beku.

Lagu berhenti

Jari-jari kuroko terkulai lemas di bawah piano, tanpa tenaga. Tubuhnya limbung kedepan, hingga kepalanya membentur tuts piano. Menimbulkan nada sumbang memekakkan telinga.

"Hei, Tetsuya."

Tidak ada sahutan. Bahkan jawaban.

Akashi bergegas, mendekap erat tubuh biru dihadapannya. Masih ada sedikit tanda kehidupan disana. Ia akan melakukan apa saja, untuk membawa musim seminya kembali. Di sisinya, kehadapannya, dan semua orang yang menantikan keberadaannya.

Tidak akan penah dia mengizinkan siapapun mengambil yang terlalu berharda miliknya.

Dia akan menentang langit jika diperlukan

Membalik gunung dan membelokkan sungai jika harus

Bahkan badai takkan mampu membuatnya goyah, karena di sudah menetapkan

Dan Akashi adalah mutlak, dia selalu benar.

Siapa yang menolak untuk setuju, dia terpenggal dan langsung menuju musim dingin tanp pernah diberi kesempatan menikmati musim semi ataupun melihat musim gugur.

wahh, rapi juga haha

apa masih ada yang nunggu cerita ini?

kuharap iya dn semoga tidak (ehh??)

halah udahlah pokokny makasih yang udah mendukung dan mereview. Kokoro upah beneran tersentuh loh sampe pengen nangis #plakss

hahaha

oh iya cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari fanfic milik suki pie " The Last Melody" (makasih senpai karyamu bikin tanganku gatel pen nulis ) jadi jangan heran kalau ada bagian yang mirip yaaa ...

Selamat membaca ...

dan plis ripiyu

review kalian sangat berharga (kowtow)


End file.
